Life Note
by Rooxy
Summary: 1- O começo.


**Personagens:**

_- Metteu _

_- Boyoliet_

_- Yaguosmi_

_- Deiuuku_

_- Mellado_

_- Perto do rio_

_- Demo_

_- Otário_

_- Bicha - Bicha_

_- Mikominteiro_**

* * *

**

[...Um dia comum na vida de um menino que não tinha seu senso de humor definido e tachado como "bicha", acontece algo que inesperado. O mesmo acha um caderno um tanto estranho com um nome mais estranho ainda, na capa tem escrito...Life Note.

Logo ele se pergunta:

- Mas que diabos é isso?

Um breve silêncio se propaga, mas logo é quebrado por uma imagem horrível:

- É um caderno perfeito para pessoas como você. – Fala aquele ser estranho, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Como assim, pessoas como eu? – fala ele meio assustado.

- Gays. – Fala ele sem pestanejar.

- Como você sabe que eu sou gay? – fala o menino incrédulo

- Suas roupas dizem tudo. Prazer meu nome é Deiuuku. – Apresenta-se o Shinigami.

- Que nome sugestivo. – o menino da um sorriso abafado.

- Olha só quem fala. – Logo rebate o Shinigami.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? – Da um gritinho e se afasta.

- Eu sei de tudo, agora vamos parar de blá blá e ir pra parte mais legal da historia. – Fala ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O caderno revivia algumas pessoas, mas não pessoas "subjugadas" comuns, o caderno sobrevive os Gays e só famosos.

Muito tempo depois, as manchetes dos jornais japoneses entram em colapso, e todas elas falam a mesma coisa. "Gays, esse pais esta sendo tomado por GAYS".De um canto escuro [que ninguém sabe de onde veio, o dono do caderno cuja esta dando esses problemas ri absurdamente.

Os policias tentavam controlar a quantidade de purpurina, mas de nada adiantava. Logo essa historia chegou aos superiores e alguns policiais foram selecionados para uma conferencia:

- Isso está virando um escândalo. Todos os paises estão sabendo do que esta acontecendo e estão tentando matar quase toda a população. – Fala um policial que não interessa saber quem é.

- Sim. Temos que constatá-lo logo. – fala outra pessoa sem importância. [SIM É UM POLICIAL UU

- Vamos chamar aquele detetive que ninguém sabe o nome! – um novato policial da uma idéia boa.

- De quem você esta falando? – pergunta um policial sem importância. [sim ...não tem policial importante nessa fic

- Do B. – o novato fala pausadamente.

- Boa idéia. – Fala um policial.

Cinco minutos depois da idéia brilhante do novato, chega um velhinho com um notebook de uma marca desconhecida "empresas B". Logo ele abre o notebook e uma letra cor de rosa aparece numa tela branca, a letra como já devem ter percebido é a letra "b".

- Oi, eu sou o "b". – fala o dono da letrinha gay, com uma voz distorcida.

Acontece uma pausa, e todos ficam meio espantados quando repararam que o dono de uma fama impecável, também é gay.

- "b" você é gay? – pergunta o novato. [que desaforado O

- Sim, algum problema? Ser homossexual não atrapalha em nada o meu trabalho. – responde o dono da letrinha, secamente.

- Bem, contactamos você para nos ajudar a descobri quem esta fazendo essa algazarra com o nosso país. - fala um policial.

- Sim, podemos começar agora mesmo, darei o nome de cada um dos policias selecionados, sem maldade nenhuma, por mim para trabalhar comigo. – fala ele supostamente mostrando seu lado mais afeminado.

Logo o velhinho, que se chama Otário, leva a lista ao representante da policia japonesa. Os nomes contidos na lista são:

- Yaguosmi Raito

- Bicha-Bicha [um traveco famoso

- Mikominteiro [que não sai do pé do Ya ;

- Perto do rio

Algumas pessoas acharam meio estranho, pois na lista só continha homossexuais legítimos e assumidos, mas ninguém contestou. Um dia depois da reunião cada um dos citados na lista receberam uma carta com o convite. Todos aceitaram e foram pra o local marcado no convite, a casa do "b".

No dia e na hora marcada todos convidados estavam retocando suas maquiagens no banheiro, mas logo terminam e sentam-se na mesma mesa esperando o "b". Ele não se atrasou. Apareceu logo que sentaram. Ele fala com uma voz calma e suave, olhando o Yaguosmi discaradamente:

- Vamos todos para minha casa. – fala o "b".

- Mas aqui não é sua casa? – pergunta a bicha-bicha, com cara de babaca.

- Claro que não, já deu pra perceber que aqui é uma cafeteria. – responde o Yaguosmi meio mal humorado.

- Bem, podemos ir agora, se as meninas não se incomodarem. – fala um menino com voz de mulher, com jeito de mulher que é viciado em brinquedos e ainda consegue ser albino.

Todos se dirigem aos seus respectivos carros e seguem o do "b". Logo chegam a mansão que é onde reside o "b". Recebem ordens de deixarem seus celulares purpurinados numa caixinha, junto com as chaves de seu carro, porque o "b" é uma biba muito complicada.

- Agora que todos estão aqui, podemos conversar melhor! - "b" fala calmamente.

- Sim, mas porque nós? – pergunta Mikominteiro.

- Alem de serem as bichas mais lindas dessa historia, 3 de vocês são inteligentes e 1 vai servi pra qualquer coisa que tivemos que usar a mídia. – logo quando ele acaba de falar, se tocam quem são os inteligentes e o que está só pra transmitir mensagens a mídia.

- Vamos começar hoje? – pergunta Yaguosmi inquieto.

- Claro que sim. – Responde "b" calmamente. – Bem, o Japão virou motivo de chacota em muitos lugares, por conta de um incidente que esta aterrorizando os habitantes desse país. Realmente o numero de Gays aumentou bastante, mas o pior é que são bichas antigas, que estavam mortas. – termina o discurso.

- E isso é um problema? – Fala mikominteiro. [aew, ele falou

- Para nós não é, mas para eles são. – fala Yaguosmi rispidamente.

- Kamii – sussurra mikominteiro.

- Sem viadagens hoje! – fala Yaguosmi, irritando-se.

- O primeiro a ser ressuscitado foi àquela bicha linda, qual era mesmo o nome dela bicha-bicha? – fala perto do rio com cara de quem esta interessado em algo.

- Vera Verão. Ela é linda e sarada. – responde bicha-bicha super animada.

- OH MY GOOD, a Vera ta viva? – Yaguosmi da um gritinho.

- Sim. – responde "b" com um tom ciumento em sua voz.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – grita mikominteiro. – se ela ta viva, eu posso virar uma pupila dela.

- Yaguosmi, você também pensa assim? – fala "b".

- Claro que sim, o que mais uma bicha pode querer? – fala ele apressadamente.

Um silêncio e uma concordância de cabeças quase que unânime, tirando o "b", que se sentia meio traído pela liderança do Yaguosmi nesse assunto no qual ele não concordava em nada.

- Bem, pegamos as bichas vivas, mais influentes no Japão. – o "b" mostra uma lista contendo um monte de gente, incluindo j-rockers famosos.

- Olha o Mana, sempre lindo em qualquer foto. – comenta perto do rio.

- Gackt sai mais sexy, ate parece homem. – fala o mikominteiro, quase comendo a foto.

- Ta, vamos parar com essa babação. – Fala Yaguosmi, tentando se controlar. – e vamos começar a trabalhar.

- Isso mesmo Yaguosmi. – fala "b".

Todos acalmam seus pensamentos e nervos e começam a achar pessoas verdadeiramente suspeitas.

- Mas antes de qualquer coisa, alguém poderia me explicar o que esta acontecendo? Varias bichas que estavam mortas a muito tempo, estão voltando, como pode isso? – fala mikominteiro.

- Bem , eu tenho uma suposição. – fala "b".

- E qual seria? – pergunta Yaguosmi.

- Uso de magia negra. – fala "b" meio desanimado, mostrando claramente que está desacreditado nessa hipótese.

- Você parece não esta acreditando nessa hipótese. – fala bicha-bicha.

- É verdade, estou desacreditado nisso, ate porque isso não parece magia negra. – fala "b" serio.

- Porque está desacreditado? – questiona perto do rio.

- Porque a pessoa que ressuscita as bichas, não consegue ter controle sobre os pensamentos, porque pode notar, se eles tivessem sendo controlados por alguém , teria um tipo de semelhança em seus atos, mas nada que eles fazem se encaixa. – fala "b".


End file.
